


merry Alec and happy Magnus

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you that you look like my future husband?” Alec asks. Magnus looks more amused than confused.First meeting ～ In which Alec chases after Magnus to wish him Merry Christmas but instead, proposes. Or maybe the other way around; A sort of ‘This World Inverted’ Malec story. ♡





	merry Alec and happy Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

The moment Alec’s eyes meet Magnus’s, he wants to marry him.

Perhaps it’s the patterned inside shirt he’s wearing or it could be his clean shave or the classic side part to his hair, but one look into those light brown eyes curiously looking back at him and Alec is already picturing their honeymoon bungalow on the blue seas somewhere down in the Caribbean. 

Alec sets his face together, straightens his form, his chest perched high and his shoulders strides across the party room in confidence with an extra sangria in hand. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like my future husband?” he asks, and the way he says it makes every word believable.

More amused than confused, Magnus takes the drink, smiles into his glass and takes a sip. “Other than you? No. I don’t believe anyone has”.

Alec rocks back, his eyes wide in shock – how could the world not have known this simple fact?

“Well that’s strange”, he says, again surveying Magnus from head to toe. “Maybe it’s because it’s something so very obvious”.

Magnus is still smiling, unexpectedly enjoying Alec being weird. “Yeah. Maybe”, he says, and the giggle from between his lips is most audible before he again says, “Who knows? In another world, maybe we’re already husbands”. Alec doesn't hide how much his heart rumbles at the pretty sound of that but then--. “Anyhow, not trying to be rude or play hard but, I’ve got to go”, Magnus winks  _– catch me if you can_.

Alec doesn’t go after him and is instead, very slowly wetting his lips while watching Magnus's ass moving in his pants. Clearly, Alec is enjoying his chase. But being too busy playing party host, he doesn’t get a chance to do much chasing – at least not directly so he---

“Your drink, sir”, a server offers Magnus another fill of sangria.

Magnus looks pleased but also somewhat surprised. "I didn't order this", he says, though knowingly - glad that his secret santa is being very diligent.

The server nudges towards a corner of the party floor. “Courtesy of Alec, the guy standing over there with thick eyebrows. He also happens to be the one who sent you your last three refills”.  

Magnus looks across the party room and their eyes meet a second time – a smile quirking at the corner of Alec’s lips as he raises his scotch glass in cheers to Magnus who smiles back like a starry sky in winter - and Alec suddenly finds himself fully planning their second honeymoon.

Though when the party finally ends with everyone haphazardly flocking to the outside slightly tipsy, Alec wades his way through the wave of crowd, trying to keep glimpse of his wonder man. However, by the time he leaves the crowd standing outside on the pavement, he’s frantically looking around, his heart beating a little sad but then soon calms down when he suddenly hears, “Do I need to report a stalker?”

Alec spins around, happiness suddenly back on his face. “Stalker is such a strong word," he says, stepping closer. "I’m a researcher currently involved in some intense research and you just so happen to be my primary subject”.

Magnus’s knowing smile is a total turn on as Alec watches him observing him from head to toe before they meet eyes again – a proper third time – and  _oh yes,_  third is a charm, Magnus's eyes are glossy, their beauty dazzling. “And what can I do for the lovely gentleman and his research?” Magnus asks.

So Alec leans over and whispers close to his ear. “Actually, I’m hoping to marry you tonight”. He then steps back, pulling a confident smile – his poise set as though he’d just asked the most natural thing in the world. 

Magnus shifts from one foot to the next and laughs. “Flattered. But try dropping the bar a little lower”.

So Alec ponders for a quick second. “Is it the rings? Okay. Then let’s go buy them at Tiffany’s tomorrow. Then we’ll kill two birds with one stone and have our first breakfast date”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” his cheeks raised and ready to laugh more – he’s clearly loving his night’s encounter - so classy yet modern. 

And so is Alec who can't just stop talking. “Yes. I hear that their Tiffany Tea is nice but I think the White Wedding Tea would be more suiting to our happy occasion. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Magnus is still giggling, swinging his weight to his other foot, his laugh this time faintly audible. But when he just stands there looking at Alec with his eyes amused and with a tiny smile still lingering on his lips, Alec starts again, “Not tomorrow? Too soon?”. Then his voice drops a tone serious, his fingers tapping against his side and his forehead wrinkled deep in thought. “Then how about on New Year’s Day? That’s a whole week from now. Enough time to get the rings, marry, move in together and adopt a kid or two”.

It’s only then that Magnus breaks out in full laughter - his voice echoing in the crisp holiday breeze. And his laugh must be contagious for Alec too, starts to chuckle, his cheeks pulled back, his eyes crinkled - Here on a busy street in New York are two well-dressed men wearing Christmas party hats laughing uncontrollably.

“I really don’t have a comeback for that one”, Magnus admits, holding his belly.

Alec is still laughing. “Actually, I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas. Well truth is, I also want to tell you happy New Year but, I would rather tell you that bit on the actual day”.

Magnus is still amused, folding his arms as though he’d never met another like Alec before. “Is that why you wanted to marry me?”

“Well yeah, I was thinking that if we do get married then every day would be Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year – it would be my perfect excuse to see you again and always”.

But really, Alec should also blame it on the follies of beauty, love and a good amount of rum.

But even so, he manages to charm his wonder man. “Sounds thrilling…”, Magnus says, a cryptic smile circling his lips. “I also like what I see”.

Alec perks up like a puppy. “Does that mean you’ll marry me?”

“Who knows?". Magnus is all laughs again. "Come find me on New Year’s Day”.

All of a sudden, Alec’s new hobby is treasure hunting. “Tell me where and I’ll be there”.

“Brooklyn”.

“Brooklyn?”

“Yes, Brooklyn”, Magnus answers while slowly backing away ー a smirk resting on his lips. “Everyone over there knows Magnus Bane”.

Alec smiles his brightest and replies, “I’m coming to get you, future husband”.

Magnus chortles, his sexy fingers waving  _ta-ta_. “Merry Christmas, pretty boy”.

Watching him go, Alec waves back, instantly deciding that they’ll have about three kids, five cats and will be living in a house with lawn and picket fences.

And so, smiling to himself, Alec cracks his knuckles, straightens his shoulders and walks past Tiffany’s on his way home. Forget New Year’s – maybe tomorrow, he’ll go over to Brooklyn with a tiny box and drop on one knee.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
